Flawlessly Falling
by perfect-pitch
Summary: Jesse and Beca had been dating for two years now, however things have become rocky. Especially when Jesse begins to feel an undeniable attraction to the new girl, Cassie.


Flawlessly Falling

**Author Note: Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! It would mean a lot to me if you could review and tell me how this chapter was in your opinion or if there is anything that can fix up! Also I have never written in third person before so please let me know what you thought! This chapter is quite short but it is a build up and important for what will happen next. I hope you enjoy my story!**

"Why didn't you tell me Beca?" Jesse exclaimed as he and his girlfriend Beca walked down the school corridor. His outburst had caught the attention of his fellow students, and he looked to floor, embarrassed that he had made such a scene.

He was still angry with her though, and as he watched Beca run her hands through her darkened hair, he couldn't help but feel his irritation growing.

"I just didn't think it was important, okay?" Her green eyes were extremely unfocused, as if his questions had begun to bore her.

"No." He stated, pulling on her slender arm when she started to walk away from him, "No, _not _okay!" His blue eyes were piercing.

She rolled her eyes in return and scoffed slightly to herself. Jesse noticed she had been doing this a lot lately, like she didn't take anything seriously with him anymore. "It wasn't a big deal," she stated tiredly. They had been fighting for the past hour, and Jesse wasn't nearly finished.

"Um...I think it _is _a big deal." He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. He hadn't cut it in a while and a few strands fell into his eyes. "Imagine if I told you I had a date with some random guy and I didn't tell you about it. How would you feel about that, huh?"

Her pretty face turned incredulous and Jesse couldn't help but notice how unattractive she looked when she pulled these faces, which, come to think of it, was a lot lately. He much preferred when she was smiling or laughing at his lame jokes. He especially liked her when she made music. She was peaceful. When she was making music, he could watch her for hours. "Okay, for starters," She huffed out, "should I be worried about your sexuality? I mean, if you feel the need to date guys then maybe you should tell –"

Jesse face was expressionless. Normally he would laugh at her jokes, whether they were funny or not. Today, however, he was not at all in the mood for her sarcasm and joking.

She sighed again, "It wasn't a _date_," She started off slowly, she stared into his eyes like she was trying to convince him she was telling the truth, "and it wasn't a random guy! I was simply helping Jared out with the late night shift, he doesn't know how to use everything yet."

Jared Maycar was a freshman at Bardon University, aspiring to get into the music industry. He had been hired at the local radio station when Jesse quit his job there. Beca has been promoted and now helped select music to play and even got to run the show on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, when she wasn't in training with the Bella's.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Jesse threw his hands up, suddenly have the urge to hit something. "You were alone with him late into the night. You can't tell me he didn't make any moves, you're an attractive girl Beca, I know what boys are like!" _He_ used to be one of those guys. Before they started dating he would use any attempt to get Beca to like him. He'd give any reason to talk to her. Now he was worried he was losing her.

She gave him a pathetic stare, she reached into her school locker and collected a note book with sheet music stuck into it. "Don't be jealous, Jesse." She said deadpanned.

"I'm not _jealous_," He scoffed at the idea. Although he knew he was, he would never admit this though. "It's just I don't – "

She cut him off by holding up a hand, "Look, we have auditions in ten minutes, we need to go."

He checked the watch on his left wrist; the one Beca has given him for his last birthday. She was right. "Fine," He grumbled, "but we aren't finished talking about this!"

Beca groaned loudly, scowling at the students that were still staring at them, as they made their way towards the auditorium for auditions.

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
